what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rogue
Prydonian|LPOGin_office = 19 July 3447-28 June 3449 9 December 3449-18 August 3452|LPOGvice_president = The Rani Leela|LPOGpreceded_by = The Doctor|LPOGsuceeded_by = The Doctor Gregori|FMOGin_office = 12 February 3446-12 July 3449 3 November 3449-20 May 3453|FMOGlord_president(s) = The Keeper The Doctor Himself Gregori|FMOGpreceded_by = Poshia Francs|FMOGsuceeded_by = Francs Gregori|PRin_office = 12 February 3446-18 August 3452|region = The Capitol|PRmajority = 2,153,118|PRpreceded_by = Poshia|PRsucceeded_by = Kaelin|image2 = The Rogue (Derek Jacobi).jpeg|created_by = Nicholas Meyer|first_appearance = Never Mind the Rogue|latest_apperance = Doctor Who: Genesis|main_actor(s) = Timothy Dalton Derek Jacobi|place_of_origin = The Capitol, Gallifrey}} 'The Rogue '''was the Vice President of Gallifrey under the Doctor and later Lord President of Gallifrey. Biography Early Life The Rogue along with The Doctor, The Master, The Rani and The Monk were part of the Deca class, in the Time Lord Academy on Gallifrey. (TV: The First Game) The Rogue eventually became a Time Lord. He declined an offer by the Master to join a coup against President Slann, instead becoming obsessed with spiting the Doctor, after learning of his love for Earth and helping others. The Rogue eventually left Gallifrey in order to find the Doctor. (TV: Never Mind the Rogue, The Noble Sacrifice) Battles with the Ninth Doctor The Rogue eventually located the Doctor's TARDIS and used his equipment to create Nitrogen based life forms known as Obiodus, Jacl, Queine, Sim and Lams. The Rogue then sent out a fake distress signal to the Doctor's TARDIS and claimed that the creatures had invaded. After meeting the Ninth Doctor and Sammy Thompson, he pretended to help them but was secretly allowing the creatures to invade the Doctor's TARDIS. The Rogue was eventually found out and was forced to help destroy the creatures when they turned on him and tried to destroy his TARDIS. After this, the Rogue left in his TARDIS but told the Doctor that they would meet again. (TV: Never Mind the Rogue) Fights with the Tenth Doctor The Rogue deciding to spite the Doctor by conquering Earth traveled to the planet in 2001. During the journey he was contacted by the Rani and the two decided to work together to take over Earth. After arriving the Rogue with help from the Rani created a plague that would wipe out humanity. The Rogue then created a cure and ordered the world leaders to surrender in exchange for it. However the Tenth Doctor and Sammy stole the cure and used it to cure everybody and destroy the plague, the Rogue and the Rani quickly fled in their TARDISes as UNIT attempted to arrest them. (TV: Rogue Who) Ending his feud with the Doctor When the Rogue returned to Gallifrey he was imediatly arrested and placed on trial by the high council for his crimes. When Rassilon overthrew Flavia And took over Gallifrey, he freed the Rogue and anointed him as Vice President. At first he aided Rassilon in his plans, and helped him capture the Doctor and Sandra, but soon came to realise that he planned on destroying Gallifrey by opening the Eye Of Harmony. The Rogue helped the Doctor and Sandra escape and helped retrieve the TARDIS. He then explained Rassilon's plan. The Rogue then joined the Outsiders and other Time Lords and aided them in fighting against Rassilon and his army. After Rassilon was defeated, the Rogue was cleared of all charges and stayed on as Vice President to the Keeper. (TV: The Other) Acting as Vice President To The Keeper The Rogue along with the Rani were tasked with leading a covert undercover mission to the Bannermen's home world by the Keeper who saw them as a potential threat to Gallifrey. When their cover was blown, the Rogue and the Rani managed to escape with the remaining Covert operative. As they left one Bannermen told the Rogue that they have started a war. (TV: The Dice Has Been Cast) When severe time distortions began to ocour, the Rogue was sent out to fix one of them. Arriving on a prison planet, the Rogue met up with the Rani and together they fixed the supposed time distortion by wiring up the Prisoner's brains to a large computer and draining their mental energy, this actually caused the time distortion, and upon encountering the Sixth Doctor and Peri the Rogue discovered this. He and the Rani were both outsmarted by the Doctor who managed to destroy the computer and fix the time distortion. After returning to Gallifrey, the Rogue and the Rani witnessed the Tenth Doctor regenerate into his next incarnation. The Rogue was then informed that the Doctor would now be Lord President and that he and the Rani would work alongside him. (MOVIE: Doctor Who) Working With The Eleventh Doctor The Rogue aided the Doctor in gaining the trust of the other Time Lords and the members of the High Council. He was present when the Poplne arrived and demanded their agent back from the Order Of Rassilon. (TV: Lord President of Gallifrey); (TV: The Order of Rassilon) The Rogue along with Leela, K-9 MKI and Francs were sent to the frontline of the war between the Poplne and Bellonsions to deliver the five-billion weapons that the Poplne Ordered. However, during the journey their ship came under attack from an Anti Gallifrey Resistance group which caused the Rogue and Francs to become stranded on a deserted moon. While there they met four dying Poplne soldiers. The Rogue began to feel sympathy for the Poplne and made them feel comfortable as they died. The Rogue and Francs were eventually rescued and taken back to Gallifrey. (TV: War of the Poplne) After being treated for minor injuries, the Rogue began to suffer from fifty years of false flashbacks showing him in a prison cell. The Rogue soon discovered that while he was on the moon one of the Poplne implanted false memories into him. This caused him to loose all sympathy with the Poplne leading to him attempting to get revenge on some Poplne. He was then stopped by the Doctor who managed to remove the false memories. (TV: Forgotten in Time) Soon after, the Poplne attempted an invasion of Gallifrey and the Rogue helped stop them from reaching the Citadel and he fought in the following battle, and he was a key reason as to why the Time Lords won it. In the aftermath, the Rogue interrogated the Poplne who were taken prisoner, and he managed to find out that the Poplne had been supplying weapons and other supplies to an illegal organisation known as the Yvacnossi. (TV: The Siege) After the Doctor's undercover mission to infiltrate the Yvacnossi and the subsequent realisation that the Poplne and the Cybermen were working together, the Rogue and Francs were sent as delegates to a Peace Conference, which the Cybermen were also attending. However, the secret undercover task force, sent along as well, were discovered by the Cybermen and the Rogue and Francs ended up fighting alongside the Bellonsions in a battle against the Poplne and the Cybermen, a battle they only just made of in time. (TV: The Enemy Uncovered) When the Cyber-fleet reached Gallifrey, the Rogue, along with the vast majority of all Gallifreyans, fought in the Battle for the Capitol. (TV: The Battle of the Strong) Later on, the Rogue learned that the Master was alive and had caused some trouble on Gallifrey, he then tracked the Master down to Los Angeles in 2005 where he met the Leftover team who were attempting to kill the Master. The Rogue told them that the Master was his responsibility and Katie allowed the Rogue to take the Master. (LFTR: Mastermind Part II) Battle Against the Resistance When a Bellonsion Freighter exploded outside the Capitol, the Rogue along with the Rani and Francs helped the Doctor keep the peace between the Poplne and Bellonsions who were blaming each other for the explosion. (DW: The Resistance) The Rogue was tasked by the Doctor to escort a Poplne delegate to the Capitol for a conference with the Bellonsions. However during the journey back the Rogue received a distress signal from a group of stranded Bellonsions. After taking them on board his ship, the Rogue learned that the Bellonsions had been forced to abandon their ship after it had come under attack from a Poplne ship. As they headed back the Rogue encountered the same Poplne ship which opened fire on his ship, the Rogue managed to escape without attacking the ship and made it back to the Capitol with the Poplne delegate and the Bellonsions. (DW: Peace in Our Time) During the conference the Rogue informed everyone about the attack, he then discovered from the data that neither the Bellonsions or the Poplne were controlling the ship. After Fen Don'el was arrested the Rogue interrogated him and learned that he was the leader of the Gallifreyan Resistance who were behind various terror attacks, the Rogue also discovered that he had drugged the Rani during the battle with the Cybermen, which caused her not to be able to regenerate and allowed Fen Dohn'ell to gain the Doctor's trust by curing her. (DW: The Oncoming Storm) The Rogue along with the Doctor, the Rani, the Keeper and Francs was part of the defence for Leela who had been placed on trial after Francs had shown evidence that Leela was a member of the resistance. The Rogue and the Rani soon discovered that the evidence had been forged, they then helped reveal that Francs had forged the evidence and that he was in fact a member of the resistance. (DW: In the Mouths of Men) The Rogue attempted to help the Keeper figure out a solution to the Gallifreyan Resistance, he was horrified when the Keeper suggested replacing all of reality with the Matrix, but the Keeper refused to listen. He then helped the Doctor investigate when mysterious illusions began appearing all over the Capitol, and eventually admitted to what the Keeper had said. (DW: Evolution of the Matrix) When the Doctor became trapped within the Matrix, the Rogue took up the role of Lord President. (DW: Everlasting War, RZ: For The Good) The Rogue sent Leela to lead a final battle against the Resistance in the Medusa Cascade. (RZ: For the Good) When the Rani proposed a genocide of all races of a lesser status than the Time Lords the Rogue captured Fen Do'ell who had been attempting to assassinate the Rani, he then announced that he and the Rani would rule over Gallifrey in the Doctor's absence. (RZ: The Darkest Reservations) As the Gallifreyan Union began to fall apart, the Rogue and the Rani met up with the Vardons and formed an alliance with them in order to deal with the Gallifreyan Resistance. Later on he met with Leela who shared her concerns that the Vardons couldn't be trusted and asked for permission to head to the Poplne's home-world to seek help, the Rogue gave his permission and later learned of the suggestion to put Gallifrey into quarantine and he gave Leela the go ahead. (RZ: Desperate Times, Desperate Measures) When Leela returned from Dravish-Gamma, the Rogue and the Rani learned that Leela had destroyed a Popln ship that she believed 2as a resistance ship and that the Poplne were coming to attack Gallifrey. When the Poplne began their attack, the Rogue ordered for Gallifrey to be evacuated, he learned from the Rani about a hidden bunker and so led everyone their where h3 met Ace. (RZ: On the Eve of War, Here I Am) The Rogue reunited with the Doctor who had escaped the Matrix after two years, he along with the Doctor, the Rani and K-9 helped clear Leela's name in a Poplne led trial which they soon discovered had all been set up by Ace. The Rogue then battled against Ace and a Resistance Poplne and attempted to apprehend them, but they both escaped. (DW: Everlasting War) The Rogue soon learned that the Resistance were planning on committing mass genocide on the Belochians and so reluctantly teamed up with Francs to stop them. He led a fleet of ships consisting of members of the Gallifreyan Union in a battle against the Resistance fleet, however he was forced to chase down Francs after the later had betrayed him. The Rogue's ship was destroyed in a firefight with Francs and he escaped in an escape pod. The Rogue soon discovered that Belons had been destroyed and was contacted by the leaders of the Gallifreyan Union who announced their resignations effectively disbanding the Gallifreyan Union. After returning to Gallifrey, the Rogue was forced to return to the Capitol on foot after being unable to contact anyone, after arriving he was immediately surrounded by Chancellery Guards and arrested. The Rogue was thrown in a cell where he met the Doctor who informed him that he had been stripped of his title as Lord President and that the Rogue had been stripped of his title of Vice President. (DW: Auribus Teneo Lupin) Personality To be added. Physical Appearance The Rogue (Derek Jacobi).jpeg|Derek Jacobi Rassilon.jpg|Timothy Dalton Other Information Alternate Versions *The Rogue (Seretti) *In DW:Mad World, The Rogue created alternate timeline when The Doctor stayed as Lord President after Doctor Who: Revelation and himself kept serving as his Vice President. This version of The Rogue wasn't very happy with his fate, as he wanted to take presidential office, but couldn't convince The Doctor to step down in his favor. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 36 * Never Mind the Rogue Season 37 * The Conspiracy of Time Season 38 * Rogue Who Season 40 * The Other Season 41 * Lord President of Gallifrey * The Order of Rassilon * War of the Poplne * Forgotten in Time * The Siege * Trust is a Lie * The Enemy Uncovered * The Battle of the Strong Season 42 * The Resistance * Peace in Our Time * The Oncoming Storm * In the Mouths of Men * Evolution of the Matrix * Return to Earth * Everlasting War * Auribus Teneo Lupum Season 43 * The Winner's Protector * May Fortune Favour the Bold * Behind the Looking Glass * The Sharper the Knife * Demons of the Past * The Noble Sacrifice ''(regeneration) * May the Truth Be Damned * The Confrontation of the Wicked Season 44 * The Silurian Awakening * The Empty Child * The Scream Season 46 * Inquistion * Mad World Season 48 * Checkmate Leftover Season 4 * Mastermind, Part II Rebel Zero * The Darkest Reservation * Desperate Times, Desperate Measures * On the Eve of War, Here I Am Panopticon Series 1 * Period of Adjustment * War is Only as Good as Your Leader * Nature's Gift * Gallifreyan Equity * The Eternal Flame * The Death of Peace Series 2 * The Birth of War * Operation: Regeneration * The Dice Has Been Cast * In the Name of the Cause * How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? * Adams and the Bannermen Series 3 * Vengeance, Part I * Vengeance, Part II * Colour of Your Life * Slipping Through My Fingers * Torn * When All is Said and Done * Maybe It's Imaginary * Only Teardrops Series 4 *Rapture *Despite the Fear *The Reasons and the Rhymes *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *The Rogue Factor *Vexed *The Rules of the Game *Election Day *All Tied Up *C'est La Vie Series 6 * An Eye for an Eye (cameo) Series 7 * Home * Unity * Earth * The Ultimatum * The Values of Freedom * Put Your Dreams Away * Survivors * Doctor Movies * Doctor Who (2003) * Doctor Who: Revelation * Doctor Who: Vengeance * Doctor Who: Endgame * Doctor Who: Genesis (archive footage) Category:Time Lords Category:Villains Category:Companions of the Eleventh Doctor Category:Companions Category:Prydonian Chapter Members Category:Antagonists